1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is within the diving and swimming art. More particularly, it relates to a snorkel for breathing in the diving and swimming art which allows one to swim or place one's head under water and breath. It particularly relates to those snorkels which can be used with self contained underwater breathing apparatus, in the sport of snorkeling, or ocean swimming, collegiate fin swimming and snorkeling behind a towing device.
2. Background of the Invention and Prior Art
The prior art with regard to diver's and swimmer's snorkels as well as those used for snorkeling comprises various configurations. These configurations have generally incorporated a mouthpiece with a curved U or J shaped section extending from the mouthpiece. The mouthpiece generally has a purge valve so that water can be expelled from the mouthpiece.
The U or J shaped section extends upwardly along a user's face and side of the head in order to provide for an intake and exhaust opening which extends above a user's head. Often times, this opening is used for breathing when a swimmer is close to the surface and has his head down or when a diver is snorkeling or looking at various objects while swimming close to the surface.
Such snorkels have their upright portion with the opening generally attached to a diver's mask area. This can be in the form of a strap around the snorkel that attaches to a diver's mask strap.
In addition to the foregoing general features of snorkels used for diving and swimming, such snorkels have incorporated in some cases a single flexible joint. In other cases various configurations for utilization and the general purging of water are incorporated. Multiple closures for the upper portion of the snorkel to prevent ingress of water as well as various purging systems and configurations have been used in the mouthpiece area. This invention does not generally pertain to purging devices but rather to the conformation and configuration of a snorkel.
The snorkel of this invention allows for flexibility so that the snorkel can be configured and conformed to any particular relationship with the diver to enhance various snorkeling and diving as well as swimming functions.
In addition to the foregoing, the invention hereof incorporates a conforming snorkel that can be made of a single structure, or one having plural flexible joints. The single structure allows for the snorkel to wrap around a user's head by extending below the chin region to the back of a user's head and then upright for breathing purposes. In this particular configuration, the snorkel is a conforming snorkel for streamlined usage and for overall enhancement of various swimming and diving functions as will be set forth in the specification hereinafter.
In particular, this invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a flexible snorkel that has a plurality of joints that are flexible in the range of flexibility as desired. These joints can be plural in number. This allows for a general flexibility of the snorkel for configuring it in close proximation to a user's face, under the chin, around the back of the head and upright.
Other features of this invention allow for the snorkel to be made of multiple links or joints. These multiple links or joints can be manually extended or decreased in number. Also, in order to provide for a streamlining of the multiple links, a flexible sleeve can be incorporated over the links or joints of the snorkel. Streamlining can also be provided by the outside shape of the joints or links.
As will be seen from the following specification, this invention is substantially different in its configuration, conformation, and overall ability to provide superior snorkeling, swimming, and utilization in various environments for which a snorkel is desired.